To be mine
by L0velessMagic
Summary: Lucy has a stalker and needs someone to get rid of him, Gray is willingly to help her but only because of his own intensions. GrayLu - ONESHOT.


'Say Mirajane… How do you get rid of someone who doesn't want to leave you alone?' That is something Lucy Heartfillia, the blonde Celestial Spirit mage asked the S-class girl behind the bar. The blue eyes of Mirajane stared at her.

'Well, it depends on the reason why that person doesn't leave you alone, why?' she answered and questioned with usual her soft, loving voice. Lucy had a miserable look on her face, while staring at the bar table, made of wood. 'Well… He's a guy I've met on my way somehow and now he doesn't want to leave me alone! That creepy stalker, he said he _loves _me while he doesn't even _know _me,' Lucy shivered. Mirajane thought carefully what to do.

Lucy came always towards her, when something was bothering her or if he as problems like not being able to pay her rent. Or things like this. 'Please, Mirajane, help me!' she begged the woman. Mirajane smiled at her. 'Maybe you can get someone to protect you,' she suggested. Lucy's expression changed to an questioning and interested look. 'Protect me?' she repeated.

'Yes! Like… a guardian, or maybe a fake boyfriend. If he thinks you have a boyfriend, he would get afraid of getting problems and leave you,' she explained. Lucy thought about it for a couple of second but gives up. 'That's no use, who would even want to be pretending being my boyfriend?'

'Come on Lucy, there's Natsu or Loki, Elfman is pretty scary too,'

'No way, Natsu is too dense to even know what to do, Loki will just flirt with other girls in public anyway and Elfman is… I don't know…'

Lucy gave herself in into despair. 'Heeelp meeee..'

'Oi, has someone seen Natsu? That fire eating idiot just disappeared on me,' A guy's slightly mad voice said right behind her. 'Naah, I guess he's playing around with Happy somewhere,' Lucy said, not even turning around or lifting her head from the bar. 'What's with her?' Gray mumbled, asking Mirajane and clearly talking about Lucy. 'Some girl business,' Mirajane giggled. Gray walked away, searching for Natsu with Juvia in his shadow. The psycho water mage never leaves her spot behind him and just can't turn a normal expression on her face.

'Oh, I know!' Mirajane beamed out of nowhere. Lucy lifted her eyes, so she could see her face. 'Why don't you ask Gray to help you?' she smiled, why does she have such an innocent, sweet smile? It really forces her. 'Gray…?' Lucy asked. She straightened her back and turned around. She saw that Gray has found Natsu and they were picking a fight, as usual.

'He could just be the one, you know? Your savoir…'

Lucy didn't answer at first, but then burned with motivation and passion, turning back to her friend. 'Okay! So, I just have to ask him if he wants to be my fake boyfriend for some time, right?' She asked to have a clear image of what she's about to run in to. Mirajane nodded satisfied. 'When are you going to do it?' she asked then.

That turned Lucy to stone. She didn't know that yet, she has to have the right timing. Also, Juvia is always around him. So she'll be in danger too. If she doesn't do it right. He may go laugh at her too. Her confidence disappeared. 'It's no use~'

'Come on, Lucy. You can do it!' Mirajane worried, trying to get Lucy hold it together. 'Fine, fine, I'll try,' Lucy muttered. The right time to ask him still didn't come in mind. Lucy slightly cursed herself for needing something like this from others. From a **male. **It was such an embarrassing thing to ask for.

As soon as she knew it, ¾ part of Fairy Tail members got into a fight, as usual. They really can't do anything except fighting. Lucy find herself shocked by the change of atmosphere of the guild. She charged up all her courage and with courage did she go to Gray after the ''friendly fight''. She immediately noticed he wasn't as damaged as usual from the fight _but he did lose his shirt somewhere from stripping. _His habit never changes.

'Uhm, Gray?' she asked carefully for his attention. Gray sighed from the tiresome fight and turned towards Lucy when she spoke to him. 'What is it, Lucy?' he asked dense, not noticing how hard she was fighting to get rid of the words in her mind. The pale skin of her cheeks flushed as she was expressing her words. She didn't dare to look at him, what he find kind of weird, it was cute though. 'You know… Can you please…' She kept rejecting the saying in her mind, needing to find another way to ask it. 'P-PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR LOVE FOR A WHILE,' she shouted out of nowhere, closing her eyes while she's at it.

She forgot to keep it a secret and so did the whole guild hear it as well, even Mirajane was surprised from her way of attack. But smiled afterwards. Gray blinked with his eyes. 'You want me… what?' He really didn't get it, or rather; He _did _get it, very well. But he couldn't believe it. The whole guild couldn't. Lucy saw this one coming after she finally realized what she has done to herself. Taking Gray outside, away from her other shocked allies, she tells him the whole story in shame.

'So that's why I asked you to…'

'Alright,'

Lucy blinked as she looked up to him. 'What?' she honestly didn't catch what he said. Gray didn't seem to mind the whole story and the setup from Mirajane at all. 'I'll be your fake boyfriend so you can get rid of him,' Gray accepted properly. 'Also, the others don't know about it, only Mirajane. To keep him sulking; He will probably will come here and ask around, the guild has to think we're dating as well,' Gray thought at loud. Lucy blushed in an instant. 'Y-y-you m-mean t-t-that…'

Gray laughed. 'It doesn't matter that much, It's not like I have a girlfriend anyway,' as he grinned at her. _Ouch, that would hurt Juvia is she heard that._

Lucy heard Natsu already screaming in her mind of disbelief and confusion, but he'll probably get used to it very easily and won't leave it alone as well. Also Erza; She's on a job now but if she comes back she'll probably phrase her for her ''courage'' or anything. And Juvia is with her, gosh if _she _hears the lie, hell will break down on Lucy as soon as she could say ''save me''.

'Well?' Gray said, raising his hand to her with a gentle smile on his face. She gazed at him, dumbfounded. 'Are you coming with me?' he asked. Finally understanding what he had in his mind, she held his hand without hesitation. They went back to the Fairy Tail guild, together. Everyone applauded, phrased and congratulated when they came in with a firm smile on their face.

Lucy felt suddenly shy and looks away from the others, actually wanting to escape this chaos again. Gray squeezed her hand softly and that made her stay. If Gray doesn't fall back, she wouldn't either. Mirajane winked at her that everything will be okay in the end, that motivated her too. 'Congratulations! Gray-san, Lucy-san!' a little girl with long, blue hair and bangs above her slightly brown eyes said full innocent happiness for both of them.

Lucy smiled brilliantly at her, what turns her cheeks somewhat a slight colour of pink as she bowed down to be more of her length but still standing straight enough for her to keep on holding Gray's hand. 'Thank you, Wendy-chan,' she thanked her.

Wendy looked at her, slipping a slight ''yay'' out of her mouth while watching the older girl with admirable eyes. To her; Lucy was more but just a sweet friend.

The two of them has spend the day in the guild, trying to make up sweet love stories between the two of them when no one was around.

Actually, Lucy found herself wanting to have all the stories to be real fragments of her memory. Her love-life wasn't so good, Mirajane has tried to get her and Natsu to set up, she had a few engagement request before she joined the guild and the other guys she ended up dating; only wanted her background as Heartfillia.

When the day ends, Lucy decides to go back home. 'Is he going to be there?' Gray asked straight forward as she mentioned her apartment. 'Well, maybe?' she answered, not really knowing when that guy appears. He used to surprise her every time, up until now.

Gray smiled kindly to her. 'I'll walk you home then,' he decided on his own. Lucy's eyes widened only slightly. 'Really?' 'Yeah, I'll even stay over if I have to,' As far as she could see, he really wasn't bothered by the whole happening at all. The guild members are also accepting ''their relationship''. She's only scared of Juvia's reaction when she comes home tomorrow, though.

She already saw her as an love Rival before, so she would come of as an liar now. But she will take the risk of it, though. Gray leaded her home and the pushy stalker didn't appear for now. 'Safe~' Lucy sighed relieved as she arrived at her front door. 'Maybe he's hiding somewhere,' Gray told her, looking around to find someone suspicious. 'Really? I don't think so though…'

Gray stopped looking when she said so and is about to turn towards the door. 'Well, I'm going to bed now. I'm so tired, see you tomorrow,' she told him goodbye. 'Wait! Don't move,' he said, staring fiercely. Lucy paused, not knowing what he was about to do and also from the startling. Gray lifted his arm, it all felt slow motion to her.

She felt something brushing her hair and so did he take a leaf out of her hair. 'Perfect,' he grinned. She couldn't do much but smile. 'Good night,' she told him. 'Yeah, you too,' He left and she watched how he disappeared in the darkness of the night.

The next day, Lucy noticed that her sleep helped her to increase her happiness and energy. Since Gray was helping her, she felt much more safe and has the feeling that everything will be fine soon enough. Actually, she was getting to like this situation way too much.

She was getting ready to take shower but hears the doorbell ring. Wrapping a towel over her almost naked body she walked towards the door and opened up while hiding herself a little. She thought it would probably Levi, or Gray to help her before he appears. It wouldn't be Natsu - he probably doesn't even know how to use a doorbell nor that he knows she has one.

She felt a crack inside her head when she saw the stalkerish guy ''who loves her so much''. 'Ah! Lucy-saan~ Are you getting ready for something great? A dat, perhaps? Hm?' he putted way too much drama in his voice. 'N-no, you see… I have a boyfriend now, so could you please leave me alone now?' she tried to get him away. He already saw her legs so he knew she wasn't wearing that much of clothes. God, she felt so ashamed. Why did he appear now from all time?

'Oh no, I won't let you lie to me, my dear. Because I just _know _you are just testing my ultimate love for you, don't worry - I will love you _until _the day I _die,'_ Yeah, she sure believes he will, with all the dramatic sounds in his voice it wouldn't be that weird to do so.

'Oi, Lucy. I've finished showering, you can go now,' she heard a familiar male voice say right behind her. The guy peeking into her house while she turns around - they see Gray standing there in only his boxer and a towel in his hand to dry his wet hair. **He really did shower here. **

Lucy started to panic, actually, she was almost getting a heart attack and so did the stalker get confused. 'W-why are you here? H-how did you enter?' she beamed at him, shaking and trying to remember what happened.

She wasn't crazy - she really said goodbye at him last night, she really watched him go. The red blush of her cheeks covered her whole face in an instant, wondering what happened when she was asleep. He didn't do anything right? To think about it, she also had a romantic date with him in her dream last night, geez, she felt _so _embarrassed.

'What are you talking about?' Gray wondered seriously. Then, he suddenly catched the stalker's eyes right behind her and smirks. 'I've slept over, didn't I, _my love_?' he said. Even though she knew it was all an act because he saw the guy in the doorpost, for a second she actually believed his words and couldn't answer that fast.

'Is that true, Luuucy-san? Oh, the shame. Oh, my poor heart,' the stalker started shaking. Suddenly she realized that he probably saw the stalker coming on his way and broke in, in Natsu's style to safe her.

Lucy turned around, recovered from the shock and facing the guy with a smile. 'I've already said so right? We just started dating and we're pretty much in love so… You'll have to find someone else,' she shook the sniffing stalker off.

The guy backed away, not taking any longer to go away and Lucy finally lost her stalker. Lucy turned to Gray who just looked at her. 'Thanks,' she said.

'But you didn't really sleep over, right?' she changed form subject, actually really wondering it.

'Nah, I sneaked in around 4 AM 'cause I was hungry, but I found you sleeping pretty interesting… Here's a picture of it,' he explained himself, showing her a picture from her sleep. She immediately could see what happened in her dream at that time, it was when Gray proposed to her. She felt her head heating up from blushing. 'G-give it to me!' she brought out, trying to take the picture from him but he just laughed and kept it above her so she couldn't reach it.

She tripped over herself and almost fell, _almost. _Gray catched her, dropping the picture immediately. He brought her back in balance and she catches her breath. 'Thanks,' she said truthfully. Not knowing what could happen if she really fell. It was silent for a few minutes and Gray started to dress up himself.

'Say Gray,' Lucy started with a faint voice what catches his attention. 'Hm?' She turned around, having some nostalgic touch to it. 'Should we go on a date today?' she asked. Lucy really wanted to give it a good end. She started to enjoy it but it has to end today, since she got rid of the stalker, just not even in 24 hours after Gray wanted to help her. 'That's fine by me,'

Only one or two hours later, Lucy dashed to a cute coffee café with high heels, a nice skirt and a cute top with curls in her blonde hair. Because she just woke up, Gray did go ahead, waiting for her like in normal dates happens.

'Sorry for the wait,' she apologized, trying to catch her breath from rushing. 'No problem, you didn't hurt yourself, right? Running with such shoes…' he wanted to confirm, taking a look at her from top to toe. She smiled. 'No, I'm fine,' she said. They took their time, talking and laughing and hours have gone by.

Just before the sun goes down they get on the boat of the guys who mostly warn Lucy when she's walking on the edge while going home.

Finally getting home, Lucy sighed when she leans on her door. 'So it ends right now, huh? Thanks for cooperating with me, I'll say to the guild I couldn't take your habit around me and it doesn't work out. Or something,' she said faintly. She regretted making him go on a date with her today, it only makes it harder.

She only noticed now that he didn't even strip that much today. She wished that the stalker had waited some months or weeks to show up. 'I wouldn't mind to continue like this,' Gray mumbled.

'What?'

Lucy blushed by startle and it feels like her eyes are getting a little teary, or they are sparkling a little. 'What are you trying to say?' she said foolishly, actually knowing the answer deep in her heart but trying to come over naturally. Gray's lips curled to a smile while he strokes his hand through her soft, blonde hair.

'Because I already wanted you to be mine,' was his final statement. His lips touched happily those from her and she didn't mind it at all, kissing him passionately back.

_END. _


End file.
